Chasing Cars
by Xika-the-Unseen
Summary: Jay is finaly returning home after witnessing Solon's death when he finds Grune on his doorstep waiting for him, so she can show him something. Songfic to "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. SPOILERS!


**A/N: **fore you read this I sugest you listen to some sad music while you read. Also, This just sort of poped out of my brain...Had no intention of writing this. Was just listening to the song around one in the morning and randomly started typing. This is the result.

**Enjoy.**

**Chasing Cars**

Jay walked throught the Orosoren Village, finally returning to his home after finally witnessing Solon's death. He was glad Solon was dead, and he was happy to have finally realized he has a family, but something didn't quite feel right.

It wasn't the black mist, it wasn't worry over something, it wasn't something he reconized. He sighed and began to acend the stairs leading to his house that was perched atop the highest point in the village.

_We'll do it all, Everything, On our own_

When Jay finally reached the top of the stairs he noticed a framilliar green clad figure standing in front of his house. He continued to walk forward untill he was standing three feet from her.

"Grune?" She tuned to face him and smiled. He simply watched as she turned and began to walk away twords the stairs he just climbed.

"Come on Jay, we'll be late." She called as she began to desend the stairs, smiling the whole way down in that manner only she could do. Jay looked puzzled, but ran after her, wondering every step of the way why there was a bad feeling forming in the back of his head.

_We don't need, Anything, Or anyone_

"Grune where are the others?" Jay asked as he finally caught up to her. She smiled at him and continued walking, replying a few moments later.

"Their at home, resting." Jay looked at her and noticed her expression waver a bit between happy and strained. He frowned at this a bit before inquiering more.

"Why are you here?" She stopped walking, it was then Jay realized they were standing infront of the duct leading to Werites Beacon.

"I want to show you something." She replyed before walking into the duct and dissapearing. Jay ran into the duct and was soon standing near the entrance to the town. Grune was already walking in, not even waiting for him. Jay began to run, and soon caught up.

"Show me what?" He asked, they were now walking down the main street of the city, turning as if heading to Will's house, only to walk right past it.

"Well, you'll see when we get there, won't you?" She replyed, giggling like a child and begining to run up the road, the turning on the path that lead twords Fallingwater. Jay ran after her, following her untill he reached the waterfall. Jay tripped over something and went flying into the water, he heard a giggle and tuned to see Grune, laying in the middle of the path, staring at him as he climbed out of the water.

'So that's what I tripped over...' Jay thought and he sat down with Grune who smiled up at the sky with her eyes closed.

_If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Why are you just laying there?" Jay questioned as he contiued to watch Grune in her peaceful state. She turned to him and smiled, before looking him in the eyes and asking:

"Jay, are you sad?" Jay looked at her a moment before adverting his eyes to look at the water, watching the ripples dance across the surface.

"I..." Jay started before trailing off. 'Am I sad?' He thought as he continued to watch the ripples dancing.

_I don't quite know, How to say, How I feel_

"I'm fine." He replied, not trusting his own feelings.

"Oh. I see." Grune said getting up and looking back up at the sky, a somber expression on her face, her hands held behind her with her back to Jay. She turned back to Jay and smiled once more, "Hurry, or we'll be late," and with that, she once again set off up the path, not bothering to wait for Jay.

Jay stood and began to walk up to Grune when she began to speak again.

"You have family." Was all she said, and he believed her, but he had heard those words so much in the past day he was soon growing sad because of them, after all, his family had gotten hurt because of him.

_Those three words, Are said too much, Their not enough_

Grune looked up at the sky as she walked, holding a hand to the sky to block the setting sun's rays from her eyes. She soon closed her eyes and smiled, only to trip and stuble backward before falling right ontop of Jay.

_If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Jay grumbled a bit, but Grune, she laughed, just as a chlid would, but with her, it didn't seem childish at all. It seemed...Grune. She soon stood and looked at the setting sun and after helping Jay up, took off running untill she reached Lumen Spring. There she stopped and turned to Jay, who was just catching up.

"We should really head back soon. It's not safe here at night." Jay said as he apperoched Grune who looked as if she had made the greatest discovery in the world. The last of the sun's rays sparkled on the water before fadeing completely, being replaced by the moon's soft light.

Grune smiled at Jay and whispered "look," as she pointed to a large patch of glowing white flowers that were begining to bloom in the soft moonlight.

_Forget what we're told, Before we get too old, Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Jay stared in awe as he watched the flower's petals and leaves unfold, revealing themselves as the moon rose, their glow reflecting off the water, creating a soft glow to appear to emitt from the water itself.

"Once I saw this when I was sad, then I felt better," Grune explained as she sat down in the soft grass among the flowers, "I thought that since your sad maybe they'll make you feel better." Jay stared at her a moment, before turning his attention to the flowers.

It was silent awhile, both lost in their own thoughts.

_Let's waste time, Chasing cars, Around our heads_

It was then the dark grey clouds partialy blocked the moons light, casting shadow patterns across the small grassy area. A few moments later, there was a soft pitter-patter as the rain hit the ground and the splashing noise of the rain drops falling into the spring. Jay looked up momentaraly before running for cover under the trees. He turned to call for Grune, only to find her twirling in the rain, dancing like a child.

"Grune, what are you doing? You'll catch cold." Jay said as he watched her spin gracefully and twirl without a care in the world, just as one might expect her to do.

_I need your grace, To remind me, To find my own_

"Jay, dance with me!" Grune called, offering her hand out to Jay as he remained under the shelter of the trees. He stared at her skepticaly for a moment before she walked over and dragged him out into the rain, it's big wet drops hitting his face. She turned to him and smiled ans she began to dance again. "Please Jay? You'll feel better." She said as she twirled and glided around him, a smile on her face.

He sighed, then reluclantly put his arms out like hers and also began to twirl and spin about in the grass and flowers. Then her heard a light thud and turned to see Grune lying down in the flowers, her laughter ringing about the clearing like tiny bells, the ones that facinated Jay so much.

'Like a hundred bells in the breeze,' he thought as he watched her laugh as she remained laying in the flowers, Jay standing over her, smiling.

_If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Just as suddenly as the rain had started, it stopped, the moonlight once again filling the tiny feild, the flowers opening more around Grune, her laughter finally died down and she smiled up at Jay who smiled back.

_Forget what we're told, Before we get too old, Show me a garden that's busting into life_

"Are you still sad Jay?" Grune asked, looking him in the eye. The somber expression retuning, with worry written in her eyes. Jay stared back into her eyes, pondering the question.

'Am I still sad?' He thought, 'or is this weired feeling that something bads going to happen?'

"Jay?" He blinked once before retuning his attention to Grune.

_All that I am, All that I ever was, Is here in your perfect eyes, They're all I can see_

"No...But-" Jay trailed off, looking away, "but I feel like something bad is going to happen," he admitted, sliding down to sit in the grass next to Grune.

"Hmmm...I wonder what could happen?" Grune wondered aloud. She turned to face Jay and smiled, "but no matter what happens, we'll come back here and do this again. Next time it rains," she stated.

"Yhea," Jay agreed, "next time it rains."

"Promise?" Grune said looking up at him from her lieing position and frowning.

_I don't know where, Confused about how as well, Just know that these things, Will never change for us at all_

"Promise." Jay agreed, watching as Grune began to smile again.

"Look," she whispered and she pointed to the sky, "the stars are coming out." Jay looked up as well, and sure enough, the stars were begining to twinkle in the sky.

_If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Jay never did keep his promise, because the next time it rained...

Grune was dead.


End file.
